1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally toward entering data into a computer system or a similar device, more specifically the present invention directed toward a keyboard having a modified number pad.
2. Background
The standard configuration for keyboards includes an alphanumeric section, function section, editing section and a number pad section. The alphanumeric section includes keys for each of the letters, digits from 0 to 9, punctuation keys and the tab key. The tab key is typically located along the upper left hand side of this section. The left hand pinky finger is usually used to activate this key. The function section is typically located above the alphanumeric section and includes a series of function keys. An editing section typically located to the right of the alpha numeric section includes arrow keys and other types of editing keys, which include the insert and delete keys.
The number pad section typically located to the right of the editing section. Includes keys from the 0 to 9 digits along with the various arithmetic keys including the divide, multiply, subtract and plus keys along with a enter key. A number lock key is typically included in this section in the upper left most corner. The arithmetic keys are typically located above and to the right of the 9 digit keys.
The standard keyboard configuration disadvantage is that the tab key is not included in the numeric section even though the tab key is frequently used in data entry. In an effort to resolve this disadvantage is set forth a U.S. Patent Application 20020159811 published on Oct. 31, 2002, which includes a tab key in place of the number lock key in the numeric section of the keyboard. This attempt however, while resolving this issue of providing a tab key in the numeric section creates an unbalanced and in efficient placement of ones hand in order to activate the tab key. There is a need for an improved keyboard that attempts to provide a more efficient numeric section to the keyboard.